L'île automnale
by Ma0rie
Summary: Nami tombe à l'eau, qui plonge pour la secourir?


L'île automnale.

-Zoro, Sanji,Luffy sortez la grand voile ! Francky prend la barre, tribord toute ! Il faut partir d'ici le plus vite possible on est en plein cyclone !

Tous s'activèrent sans poser de question.  
Avec le temps l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait appris à avoir totalement confiance en Nami dés qu'il fallait détecter une tempête... Eh bien censé être indétectable... Mais c'était là un des dons de la fougueuse navigatrice alors le reste de l'équipage ce contentaient d'exécuter ses ordres sans broncher...  
Enfin presque...

-Et toi la sorcière ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je surveille le log abruti !

-Eh Bretteur du dimanche, ne parle pas à ma Nami-swan ainsi ou je te ferais goûter d'mon quick !

-Comme si tu m'faisais peur love-cook.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une énième bagarre ne débute entre le cuistot et l'épéiste.  
Nami gonfla les joues de colère alors qu'elle voyait Luffy secondé légèrement par Ussop et Chopper se démener avec la voile.

-Bande d'abrutis ! Aidez-les ! Bougez-vous, sinon on risque d'être pris dans le cyclone et le Sunny n'a pas besoin de ça !

Mais les cris de la navigatrice ne suffirent pas à les séparer. C'était une chose que les deux femmes du navire avaient remarquées. Leurs affrontements devenaient de plus en plus violant.  
Robin, elle avait devinée depuis longtemps les raison de ces affrontement alors que pour Nami il ne s'agissait rien de plus qu'un vulgaire combat de coq.  
Un truc en rapport avec la testostérone...

Alors que la navigatrice s'époumonait pour tenter de se faire entendre à travers le vent et la pluie qui battait fort sur le navire, Zoro et Sanji qui s'étaient enfin calmés en voyant l'urgence de la situation essayaient d'aider le Cyborg et leur capitaine.

-Quelque chose n'est pas normal...

-Tu te poseras des questions météorologique plus tard, pour l'instant va te mettre à l'abri ! Lui ordonna le vert tout en lui saisissant le bras pour l'enfermer dans l'une des cabines.

Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire le moindre geste un bruit effroyable déchira la voûte céleste, et le vent s'intensifia encore.  
Nami et Zoro furent projetés hors du bateau et lorsque Sanji, Luffy et (bizarrement) Ussop tentèrent de les récupérer ils furent aspirés par une des immenses tornades qui s'étaient formées près du navire.  
Ce fut ensuite autour du Sunny d'être englouti par la colonne d'air, entraînant ainsi L'archéologue, le médecin et le mécanicien.

Lorsque le sabreur se réveilla il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans le sable. Il se redressa prestement tout en crachant le sable accumulé dans sa bouche. Il examina ensuite les alentour.  
Le bruit d'une quinte de toux lui fit tourner la tête et il identifia avec une pointe de soulagement la capricieuse navigatrice.  
Il se redressa et courra dans sa direction.

-Oy, Nami !

La rousse tourna la tête et laissa s'échapper un léger soupir d'entre ses lèvres.  
Sa première pensée à la vue du Bretteur étant : « il va bien. », pensée qui faisait écho à celle de Zoro.

-Tu sais où nous sommes ? Continua-t-il.

Nami jeta un coup d'œil critique sur la flore environnante.  
Les tons rouge-orangé-doré qui constituaient les feuilles des arbres, l'épaisse couche de nuage gris, la fine pluie et l'air ambiant qui la faisait légèrement frissonner lui apprirent qu'ils se trouvaient sur une île automnale.  
Elle regarda ensuite le log et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait sa boussole.

-Zo-zoro.. Regarde le log pose...

-Merde ! Il se passe quoi, là ?

En effet l'aiguille ne cessait de tourner sur elle même, sans jamais s'arrêter.

-Le champ magnétique de cette île doit être diffus et surtout très fort...

-A part ça tu ne sais pas où nous sommes ? Redemanda le vert.

-Aucune idée.

Il souffla fort et serra les poings.

-Fais chier ! Et en plus on sait pas où sont les autres ! Merde !

-Calme toi, tu me stresse à faire autant de bruit !

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

La rousse se figea et malgré le fait qu'elle était toujours assise au sol et que lui était debout, elle le fusilla du regard.

-Et je peux savoir en quoi tout ça, elle désigna la forêt derrière eux, est de ma faute Bretteur du dimanche ?!

-On est là à cause de toi sorcière ! Si tu nous avait aidés avec ces foutues voile au lieu de fixer ton truc on en serait pas là !

-Te fous pas de moi abruti ! Si tu n'avait pas joué à « qui à la plus grosse » avec Sanji et que tu étais resté à ton poste on aurait pu quitter l'œil du cyclone !

Il allait répliquer lorsque la fine pluie se transforma en trombes d'eau.

-Faut ce mettre à l'abri.

Il parti donc en direction des bois mais se stoppa bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne le suivait.

-Tu te bouges ? Si tu veux tomber malade c'est ton problème, mais là c'est pas le moment.

-Je n'arrive pas à bouger ma cheville.

Le pirate éclata d'un rire moqueur avant de rétorquer :

-Ouais comme à Alabasta ? Je t'ai connue plus maligne.

Nami soupira et avec une veine battant sur son front hurla :

-Si tu ne viens pas me chercher je double ta dette crétin de marimo !

Le vert retins difficilement de gratifié la rousse d'une bordée de jurons, mais malgré tout, et même s'il avait encore des doutes quand à la véracité des propos de la rousse, il fit demi-tour, souleva la rousse et la passa sur son dos.  
Elle couina sous l'effet de la douleur et pesta contre le manque de douceur du vert.

-Sanji, lui, aurait pris beaucoup plus de précautions !

Zoro serra les dents, n'appréciant pas vraiment la comparaison avec son rival.

-Ouais, bah j'suis pas sourcil-en-vrille et c'est ça ou tu marche.

-Mufle !

-Sorcière !

-Alcoolique !

-T'es mal placée pour parler, radine !

-Abruti !

Pendant leur petite querelle habituel Zoro avait atteint le couvert des arbres et, entre deux insultes Nami lui donnait la direction à suivre, l'empêchant ainsi de tourner en rond.

-Allumeuse !

La rousse se figea et se tendit contre le dos du sabreur.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça ! A vrai dire je n'sais même pas si tu connais le sens de ce mot !

-Ce qui me dire ça ? Repris Zoro en ignorant la dernière insulte de la navigatrice, c'est le fait que tu papillonne de mec en mec à longueur de journée !

-Quel mec abruti ? A part Sanji, Luffy, Usopp et Francky il n'y a pas de « mec » sur le bateau, et puis...

-Justement, la coupa-t-il, tu sourie à Luffy, encourage la patte folle dans ses délires et j'en passe !

-Ce sont mes nakamas ! Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi, hein ? Que je les ignores ? Ne leurs adresse pas la parole parce que... Parce que tu n'apprécie pas ?! Mais t'es malade !

Zoro se stoppa, attrapa Nami et la déposa au sol, lui arrachant un petit cris de douleur.  
Il bouillait intérieurement.  
Elle le voyait. Le sentait.  
Lui s'approcha un peu plus, la dominant de toute sa taille.  
Il n'en pouvais plus. Il ne le supportait plus.  
Il banda ses muscles dans l'espoir de ce contenir.  
Il y arrivait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant... Depuis la dernière fois en faite...

_« Flash-back :_  
_Une énième île._  
_Une énième aventure._  
_Une énième bataille._  
_Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent._  
_Elle reposait blessée dans ses bras. Son sang s'écoulant lentement de la plaie béante qu'elle avait au ventre, maculant son T-shirt blanc de rouge._  
_L'idiote avait pris le coup à sa place._  
_Quand il l'avait vu tomber à genoux, son univers avait chuté avec elle._  
_Il avait tout oublié. Mihawk. Kuina. Sa promesse. Son but. Luffy. L'équipage._  
_Il avait tranché la gorge de son adversaire sans même s'en rendre compte et s'était précipité à ses côtés._  
_La serrant dans ses bras comme si ce geste la soignerait._  
_Il avait laissé un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres quand elle l'avait réprimandé pour son manque de prudence, et il lui permit de le frapper une fois qu'elle serait soignée._  
_Pas avant._  
_Chopper avait tardé à venir et il avait senti le corps de la navigatrice se refroidir._  
_Il l'avait alors serré plus fort, embrassant son front et ses joues._  
_Lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Qu'elle avait un rêve à accomplir._  
_Elle avait sourit et lui paniquait, lui interdisant de fermer les yeux._  
_Alors d'une voix faible mais malgré tout taquine, elle lui demanda une raison pour ne pas dormir et laisser tomber. Abandonner._  
_Il l'avait embrassé. Avec douceur. Lentement. Profondément._  
_Plusieurs longues secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il colla son front au sien et la regarda._  
_Elle sourit, ils entendirent les autres arriver, et dans un murmure elle lui dit :_  
_-Je crois que c'est une assez bonne raison de rester éveillée. »_

Il fit encore un pas, lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa.  
Ce fut beaucoup plus violent que la fois précédente. Plus passionné.  
Le premier baiser avait été tendre, doux, emplit de peur, d'angoisse et d'amour.  
Celui-ci transpirait la colère, la jalousie, la frustration, la passion.  
Après quelques minutes d'une fougueuse étreinte, Nami repoussa le Bretteur et lui asséna un coup de poing énorme.

-Barre toi !

Le vert baissa la tête et tourna les talons.  
Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue la rousse tomba à genoux dans la boue et tenta en vain de lutter contre ses larmes.

Zoro s'entraînait depuis des heures maintenant, avec l'espoir de chasser la navigatrice de sa tête, mais ses efforts furent vain.

-Maudite sorcière.

Mais il décida tout de même de retourner auprès de la rousse, espérant qu'elle ce soit calmée.  
Bien entendu, il se perdit, si bien que lorsqu'il retrouva Nami trempée, couverte de boue et transit de froid il faisait nuit.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit face à elle.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas mise à l'abri ? Y a une grotte las-bas. Fit-il en pointant un amas rocheux non-loin d'elle.

-Je peux pas me lever. J'ai mal à ma cheville.

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé.  
Il se fustigea. Leur relation été déjà assez compliqué comme ça.  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la souleva du sol. La portant comme l'aurait fait un Sanji au bord de l'apoplexie, c'est à dire en princesse.  
La rousse le fixa, surprise par tant de tendresse.

-Je pensais que tu faisais semblant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

-J'suis désolé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, c'était assez surprenant que le grand chasseur de pirate s'excuse.  
Elle décida de s'amuser un peu avec lui.

-Pourquoi ? Les insultes, m'avoir fais mal tout à l'heure ou le baiser ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne remarqua pas le ton taquin de son interlocutrice et continua.

-Les trois. Mais surtout pour t'avoir embrasser. Je.. J'sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai pas aimé ce que tu m'a dis sur les gars. Je sais qu'ils sont nos nakamas, mais... Ça me rend fou. Dés qu'un mec t'approche, te regarde ou te touche, je deviens fou.. Même si c'est Luffy, Ussop, Francky... J'te parle même pas du love-cook... Je déteste ça...

Nami fixai Zoro. Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille discrète. Elle était soulagée. Elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver ce genre de sentiments.

-Alors c'est pour ça...

-Pour ça quoi ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué qu'elle ne lui en ai pas collée une.

-Que tes bagarre avec Sanji son plus violente. Robin aussi l'a remarquée... La connaissant elle devait avoir devinée toute l'histoire.

-Ouais. Écoute, je ne t'embrasserais plus ni rien mais au moins restons amis. Ou du moins coéquipier...

Elle souriait maintenant. Bien sûr il ne remarqua pas, trop gêné pour la regarder il fixai un point au loin.  
Elle avait remarquée de légère rougeur sur les joues du vert.  
Le grand chasseur de pirate rougissait ?  
Elle secoua la tête et se redressa autant que possible pour embrasser l'arête de la mâchoire du vert.  
Il fut tellement choqué qu'il stoppa net sa marche.

-Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Fit-elle. Je suis tout aussi jalouse que ça. Elle leva la main lorsqu'il allait répliquer. Tu es jaloux, ça s'appelle comme ça. Et pour le reste aussi... Tout pareil.

Zoro n'en revenait pas..

-Alors pourquoi..

-Je ne sais pas... La première fois je pensais que c'était dans le feu de l'action et tout à l'heure.. Parce que tu étais en colère, pour prouver un truc, j'sais pas..

Elle secoua la tête pour appuyer son propos.  
Zoro accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers la grotte.  
Il n'avait pas oublié la pluie, et le fait qu'elle était trempée.  
Une fois à l'abri de la roche il l'a déposa doucement sur le sol, il voulait allumer un feu mais elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.  
Aussitôt il enserra la taille de la jeune fille et la plaqua un peu plus contre lui, répondant avec avidité à la jeune fille.  
Elle enfonça une main dans les cheveux de Zoro alors que l'autre se glissait sous la chemise du sabreur.

-Nami ne va pas trop loin ou..

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a après ce « ou ».

Il sourit et plongea vers son cou. Cette fille le rendait fou.  
Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le sol dur de la grotte.  
Il retira son haut laissant plus de peau à découvert pour les caresse de la jeune femme.  
Il l'a débarrassa tout aussi vite de ses vêtements, ne désirant qu'être en contacte avec la peau de la jeune fille.  
Son odeur sucrée excitait ses sens, les enflammant totalement.

-Nami, Nami, Nami... Il murmurait son nom encore et encore alors que sa bouche partait à l'exploration du corps de sa belle.  
Goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau. De ses seins.  
Elle gémit lorsque la bouche de Zoro se posa sur son intimité, jouant avec, la rendant folle.

-Zoro... S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît.

Il répondit immédiatement à la demande de la rousse et se plaça entre ses cuisses.  
Il la pénétra d'un mouvement souple et grogna de plaisir.  
Elle embrassa la mâchoire du vert, la mordilla alors qu'il entamait son mouvement de va-et-viens.  
Elle bougea vite au même rythme que le Bretteur, s'accrochant à lui, griffant son dos.  
Lorsqu'il l'a sentie venir il accéléra sa cadence, souhaitant la libérer au plus vite.  
Lorsque son plaisir atteint son paroxysme elle cria et se cambra contre le vert.  
Il vint quelques minutes plus tard.  
Il s'écroula sur elle et roula sur le côté, l'entraînant avec elle dans ses bras.

-Le « ou » ta plu ?

Elle sourit de toute ses dents et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Oui.

Il passa sa main dans les mèches rousse de Nami et la fixa.

-Je ne laisserai plus Sanji s'approcher de toi après ça...

-C'est vrai ?

Il partit dans un rire rauque, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Un peu que c'est vrai. Tu m'appartiens Nami.

Elle l'embrassa longuement et si intensément que Zoro senti le désir poindre de nouveau.

-J'en suis contente.

Le vert passa la nuit à réchauffer sa maîtresse si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'allumer un feu.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin au cris de leurs compagnons. Ils s'habillèrent aussi vite que possible et firent comme si de rien était... Enfin presque parce qu'après l'explication de chacun des membres sur ce qu'il s'était passé de leurs côté et l'apitoiement de Sanji quand à l'absence de ses deux princesses (Zoro eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas le tailler en pièce), ils se préparèrent à retourner sur le navire, et furent tous plus que surpris lorsque Zoro souleva doucement Nami du sol et l'embrassa tendrement, ils le furent plus encore lorsque la navigatrice caressa tendrement la joue du sabreur.  
Le cuisinier pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Luffy posa des questions, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Robin riait légèrement..  
Mais au final, tous (enfin presque) était heureux pour le couple.  
Ils repartirent pour d'autres aventures, avec un changement dans l'organisation des cabines et d'autres sortent de crient envahir le Sunny...

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes... J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.. Donnez-moi vos avis!**


End file.
